Tom Clancy's EndWar (Novel)
Tom Clancy's EndWar is the first novel in the Tom Clancy's EndWar series. It was written under the pseudonym David Michaels and released on February 4 2008 by Berkley publishers. The plot gives a fictional account of World War III. Plot After capturing a Russian GRU Colonel named Pavel Doletskaya in Moscow, the Joint Strike Force (JSF) Team Victor retreats from Russia, with Sergeant Nathan Vatz as the only survivor of Team Victor. Colonel Doletskaya was interrogated by Major Alice Dennison back in the US. The colonel himself never answered a thing after he was tortured. Major Alice invited Charles Shakura, the best interrogator of the JSF. Yet the Colonel never answered a thing and Doletskaya was sent to Cuba. Meanwhile, the Outlaw Team of the US Marine 1st Force Recon were at Cuba when the team found a Learjet crashing on a field. The Outlaw Team found only one survivor, Charles Shakura. He told that this was only a decoy. Colonel Doletskaya was ferried to Cuba later on. After a combat between the Outlaw Team and the Russians, Terry Jones, the assistant of the Outlaw Team leader was shot in the neck by the Russians. After launching Freedom Star space station from the JFK Space Center in 2020 (it's purpose being able to deploy US Marines any where in the world within 90 minutes), the space station was attacked by members of Green Brigade (later found in the next book that the attack was performed by a splinter group called Forgotten Army), a powerful and infamous terrorist group. Many US Marines were killed and the Russians were blamed for this. Since then, Russia would conduct an operation codenamed Operation: 2659. Major Alice Dennison asked this question many times, "What is Operation 2659? Who is Snegurochka?". Colonel Doletskaya hold the key to these answers. Back at Tampa, Major Alice Dennison received a book from her father for her birthday. The book was entitled 'Russian Myths and Folklore'. She was reading when she found out that Snegurochka was a female character in Russian folktales. Major Alice believed that Snegurochka must a codename for a female GRU operative. Meanwhile, Commander Andreas and his team were in the submarine USS Florida submerged in the waters of Canada combatting Russian battleships and carriers with JDAM rockets. Major Stephanie Halverson and Captain Jake Boyd of USAF were flying over Canada with their F-35 Lightning II when they were under attack by Russian Ka-29 helos. After Jake's F-35 was shot down by the Russian helos, Major Halverson shot down many more Russian helos and tried to land the bird to rescue Jake. He refused to be rescued because Major Halverson had the risk of killing herself. Jake Boyd was then killed by the Spetsnaz Infantry after Major Halverson took off with the F-35. The US realized that Russia was invading Canada, the United States, and Europe. At that time, Russia was the world's leading gas and oil suppliers, while Canada was the world's second. After refueling at Igloo Base, Major Halverson with her new wingman Captain Lisa Johansson combatted more Russian helos when both of the F-35s were shot down. Major Halverson was the only one who survived the crash after ejecting. Back at the US, Major Alice Dennison figured out the answers to the questions. Operation 2659 is the invasion of North America and Europe, securing the remaining oil wells in the Middle East, and having Russian Allies in Africa engage US allies in Africa. And Snegurochka is Colonel Viktoria Antsyforov. Colonel Doletskaya was in love with Antsyforov until she apparently died. Cast of Characters United States of America Joint Strike Force (JSF) Leadership *President David Becerra "American Eagle": The President of the United States *Roberta Santiago, National Security Advisor *Mark Hellenberg, White House Chief of Staff *General Laura Kennedy, U.S. Army, Chairman of the JCS *General Rudolf McDaniel, (Vice Chairman of the JCS) *Major Alice "Hammer" Dennison, USMC, JSF Tactical Operations Specialist "Hammer" (United States Marine Corps) *Charles Shakura, lead interrogator for JSF *Major General Smith: A US Army JSF commander in Paris Joint Strike Force, ODA Special Forces *Team Sergeant Nathan Vatz "Vortex"; "Bali": US Army Special Forces *Captain Tom Gerard, Detachment Commander: Commander of Victor Detachment *Chief Warrant Officer 3 Douglas Barnes, Assistant Detachment Commander *Sergeant Zack Murrow, Weapons Sergeant "Volcano": Weapons Specialist for Victor detachment *Captain Mike Godfrey, Detachment Commander, ODA 888, "Berserker Six": Commander of Bravo Detachment *Captain Manny Rodriguez, Detachment Commander, ODA 897, "Zodiac Six": Commander of Zulu Detachment *Chief Warrant Officer 3 Samson, Assistant Detachment Commander, ODA 888, "Black Bear": Assistant Detachment Commander of Bravo *Sergeant Jac Sasaki, Senior Medic, ODA 888, "Band Aid": Senior Medic of Bravo Detachment *Staff Sergeant Paul Dresden, Assistant Medic, ODA 888, "Beethoven": Assistant Medic of Bravo Detachment Joint Strike Force, Marine Expeditionary Forces *Colonel Stack, Company Commander: Commander of Marine Expeditionary Forces. *Staff Sergeant Raymond McAllen, Force Recon Team Leader, "Outlaw One": Force Recon team commander *Sergeant Terry Jones, Assistant Team Leader, "Outlaw Two": Assistant Team Leader or Force Recon *Corporal Palladino, Team scout/sniper, "Outlaw Three": Force Recon sniper *Corporal Szymanski, Team scout, "Outlaw Four": Force Recon scout *Lance Corporal Friskics, Radio operator, "Outlaw Five": Radio operator for Force Recon *Navy Corpsman Gutierrez, Medic, "Outlaw Six": Navy Corpsman attached to Force Recon *Sergeant Scott Rule, New Assistant Team Leader, "Outlaw Two": New Assistant Team Leader replacing Sgt. Terry Jones F-35 Detachment, Northwest Territories *Major Stephanie Halverson, USAF, "Siren" *Captain Jake Boyd, USAF, "Ghost Hawk": Maj. Halverson's wing man *Captain Lisa Johansson, USAF, "Sapphire": Maj. Halverson's wing man Stryker Brigade Combat Team *Captain Chuck Welch, Company Commander: U.S. Army Captain. He is directly in command of Staff Sergeant Rakken *Staff Sergeant Marc Rakken, "Sparta Six": A U.S. Army Staff Sergeant. Friend of Sgt.Vatz *Sergeant Timothy Appleman, Vehicle Commander: A U.S. Army vehicle Sergeant *Private First Class Penny Hassa, Vehicle Driver: A U.S. Army Vehicle driver USS Florida SSN-805 *Commander Johnathan Andreas *"Jack", Operations Officer *Senior Chief Radioman Sheldon *Chief Electronic Technician Burgess *"Dan", Communications Officer JSF Navy High Command, Honolulu *Admiral Donald Stanton, Commander, Pacific Fleet, COMPACFLT *Admiral Charles Harrison, Commander, Submarines, Pacific Fleet *"Smitty", USS Florida's Submarine Squadron Commander Russian Federation *Vselovod Vselovodovich Kapalkin, President: The President of Russia *General Sergei Izotov, Director of the Glavnoje Razvedyvatel'noje Upralvenije (GRU) *Colonel Pavel Doletskaya, (GRU): A Russian Officer *Major Alexei Noskov, Tactical Operations Officer "Werewolf" *Colonel Viktoria Antsyforov (GRU) *Commander Ivan Golova , commander of the Russian Aircraft Carrier Ulyanovsk *Captain Pravota, Ka-29: A Russian Army Pilot. *Captain Second Rank Mikhail Anatolyevich Kolosov: Commander of the nuclear submarine Romanov *Alexi Vasiliev, aka William Bullard, Russian mole European Federation * President Nathalie Perreau * General Amadou Bankolé, EF Enforcers Corps * Capitaine Ilaria Cimino, EFEC Executive Officer Canada *Robert Emerson, Prime Minister *"Khaki", Chopper pilot, ex-Canadian Special Forces *Canadian Armed Forces Terrorist *Green Vox, symbolic head, Green Brigade Transnational Category:Novel